


Raw

by Kintatsujo



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies if anything is mistagged, Grief/Mourning, I'm posting this from my phone, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintatsujo/pseuds/Kintatsujo
Summary: It's not unlike feeling better.





	Raw

/=O=\

He thinks about it, going back to sleep. Wants to-- Wouldn't have to confront the fact that they've gone to see what needs seeing to and left him to guard an empty keep.

But.

 _Fucking_ Trevor told him to _live_. To make this a home again, not to sleep his life away.

Never mind the ghosts swirling around him.

He's..... Surprised, when the first tear hits his fist. Alucard hadn't given himself _time_ to cry before, for his mother _or_ his father, not really. But now he's alone and things are done and it's safe to be raw, in a way that it wasn't even with Sypha (and Trevor), and the tears overtake him, there in the silence.

It leaves him strangely hollow.

It's not unlike feeling better.

=o=

The first order of business is obviously to close his father's castle and the Belmont hold off from the weather. He manages to find people to do it; there had been a village on the Belmont lands, to go with the name, and despite the family losing their title many of the people had remained.

As wary as the locals are (better educated on "monsters" than he'd expect) they're thrown by the way he approaches by daylight, appreciate his gentle manners, his generosity with pay and work.

Appreciate more his willingness to soothe their wounded and the way said patients come out of treatment alive.

He watches for Sypha (and Trevor) in the mirrors. Finds them sometimes. Watches her hand slipping into his as she leads him to talk with her family, watches as they slip through the streets of Braila, though the mirrors flicker.

It takes him a few days to realize they're on the trail back h-- to the castle. Back to him. But the trees around them grow familiar, the road sees familiar faces. Trevor scowls at some of the same men Alucard hired as they weave through the village.

He meets them outside the castle doors, sunset filtering through the trees.

.....Oh. He's surprised himself again. Thought he'd run out of tears.

And then they're holding him, Trevor (and Sypha), his face crushed against Trevor's chest as she wraps her arms around his waist from behind, and dear _god_ it's embarrassing but he's weeping like a child and can't seem to stop any more than when he'd first cried alone when they'd left.

"Hey, hey, shh," Trevor soothes, running a hand over his shoulders above Sypha's head, and Alucard hiccups angrily.

"Fuck you," he grumbles, and Trevor laughs.

There are surely more important things they've returned for. Surely they shouldn't be wasting their time over this.

The arms around him tighten, as though they can hear his thoughts.

Well.

Perhaps for now this is important enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally understand why one wouldn't like how Alucard's left alone at the end of s2 but at the same time I'm one of those people who really DOESN'T handle immediate comfort very well so I kinda wanted to play with that perspective if only lightly. 
> 
> That said I'm totally just assuming there's gonna turn out to be a missing scene where they assured him they were coming back 
> 
> There might be more to this eventually but who knows when; I'm currently biting my nails through the Tumblr purge with no internet at home and posting fic from my phone to cope lol


End file.
